1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a universal driving method for the various peripherals, more particularly to the method and system which employs the scripting language for every operating system to drive the peripherals.
2. Description of Related Art
A hardware device generally requires its proprietary driver which is additionally made by its manufacturer. The driver is operated to communicate with a host system such as a personal computer, portable device, or similar electronic device. For the user may completely use the functionalities from the different categories of the host systems or operating systems, their own proprietary drivers or operating software may require to be recompiled or rewritten.
The driver for driving the hardware is an interactive program among the host system, software, and hardware, and to establish an interface to communicate the user with the hardware. For example, the Universal Serial Bus (USB) allows the user easily to access or use the USB-compatible device, such as the well-known external CD, hard disk, or memory drive. Even though the host system or operating system supports the USB, there is still an adapted driver built in the operating system.
More specifically, in response to the differences among the various computer framework and operating systems, the various peripherals may require 8-bit, 16-bit, 32-bit, or 64-bit drivers. The operating systems such as Windows™, Mac OS™, and Linux may need the corresponding drivers based on their versions.
The traditional method to drive the hardware may not be applicable to the hardware specification of every host system, or all of the various operating systems. The hardware manufacturer may therefore provide few drivers specified to some main operating systems, in which the drivers may still be proprietary since they are produced by the manufacturer. The conventional driver may not easily be distributed to all of the systems. On the other hand, the manufacturer needs to provide the new drivers for new hardware devices ready to connect with the host system which wants to fully access the hardware.
In the conventional technology, one hardware device generally requires a proprietary driver. Even though the system may be installed with the generic drivers for the new hardware, the proprietary application may still be provided additionally. Moreover, the driver may be constantly and periodically updated because the specification of host system is changed, the operating system is upgraded, or newer environment is provided. The updated driver is required to be upgraded or downloaded. Further, most of the drivers or applications may need to be rewritten and recompiled since they meet the upgraded operating system or changed specification. The above-described conditions may result in high cost and continuous annoyance.